


Vid: I Won't Back Down

by cosmic_llin



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Character Study, Courage, Fanvids, Gen, Morality, Vids with Subtitles Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: I'll keep this world from dragging me down





	Vid: I Won't Back Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bironic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/gifts).



> With huge thanks to purplefringe for massive amounts of advice and encouragement!

**Music:** I Won't Back Down, by KT Tunstall feat. Mike McCready

 **Lyrics:** [HERE](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/kttunstall/iwontbackdown.html)

 **Content Notes:** Occasional brief flashing lights

 **Download:** [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ophe69qp8ef595z/ST_-_I_Won%2527t_Back_Down_-_Llin.mp4/file) and [subtitles HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/yaokrgan8ucypta/ST_-_I_Won%2527t_Back_Down_-_Llin.txt/file)

 


End file.
